


Questions de réflexions

by Kalincka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Genocide Route, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, usage de pronoms neutres
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Chara attend, solitaire, l'arrivée du meurtrier dans le Hall du Jugement. Et quand Frisk arrive, l'enfant Dreemurr a quelque chose à lui dire, le foulard multicolore et poussiéreux d'Asriel autour de son cou. "Hey, Miroir. T'as été occupé.e, hein ?"





	

 — Hey, Miroir. T'as été occupé.e, hein ? 

Frisk ne répond pas. Iel s'est arrêté à quelque distance de la voix qui ressemble trop à la sienne, et relève le regard. 

Chara lui fait face, sa capuche vert bouteille sur la tête, et un air implacable sur le visage.

Dans sa main, un couteau, et autour de son cou, un foulard arc-en-ciel bien trop reconnaissable.

— Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé des monstres, la première fois que l'on s'est fait face ? Je t'ai dit… Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient comme de la neige. Un seul faux pas, et ils disparaissent facilement.

La voix de Chara tremble. Elle semble prête à se briser. Frisk ne flanche pas une seule seconde. Iel attend, attend de voir ce qui va se passer – comme toujours.

— J'ai pensé que tu saurais faire les bons choix. Que tu aurais compris ce qu'on attendait de toi. Que, quelque part... Tu n'étais pas comme le reste de la race humaine. Pas comme _eux_.

L'enfant soupire, semblant se rappeler quelque chose. Iel baisse la tête, avant de la relever d'un air déterminé. Le foulard d'Asriel apporte une touche si bariolée à ce tableau sombre que cette confrontation paraît presque irréelle.

— Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi j'ai voulu me jeter dans le trou de la montagne ? Ce n'était pas de la folie, ce n'était pas de la bravoure. Je n'ai pas décidé d'aller braver le Mont Ebott pour une question d'ego. C'était parce que l'Humanité est une race méprisable, haïssable sur tellement de points, et j'en avais tellement marre. J'avais la **détermination** pour mourir, mais plus pour vivre. Et… En arrivant ici, j'ai cru être tombé en Enfer. Un peu comme toi, qui sait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi dans le faux... J'ai trouvé une famille, ma **détermination** pour mourir n'était plus. J'ai un père, une mère… Un frère…

Chara marque une pause. Puis, un sourire cruel étire ses lèvres ; et dans ses yeux rouges danse une flamme meurtrière :

— Enfin… _J'avais._ Mais tu es mieux placé.e que moi pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas, Miroir ?

La dénomination fait enfin ciller Frisk, mais l'air froid sur son visage ne s'en va pas. Chara s'en contente, et hausse les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Un courant d'air passant dans le corridor agite le foulard multicolore autour du cou de l'enfant, qui reprend un air sérieux pour continuer :

— Ils avaient réussi à me faire oublier ma **détermination**. Ils avaient réussi à me faire oublier la cruauté des humains. Mais maintenant ?

Dans un geste brusque, Chara brandit sa dague droit devant sa cible, et Frisk fait de même, se mettant en garde.

— Maintenant, je m'en fiche. Après tout, je suis humain, moi aussi, et je devrais avoir bien plus de facilités à tuer que tous ceux que tu as massacrés… C'est dans notre nature.

Un silence passe, et les yeux rouges de l'enfant s'étrécissent en deux lignes verticales funestes.

— Je me demande si on peut briser son reflet, Miroir. Tu penses pouvoir m'aider à y répondre ?


End file.
